ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dead Cannot Be Brought Back To Life
The Dead Cannot Be Brought Back to Life is the 28th episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the third episode of Ikkitousen: Great Guardians. Summary The Episode begins with Ryomou remembering her first year, beating up a bunch of random students from another school. She is however overwhelmed, but is saved by a young Saji, who finishes off the fighters, while humming an ominous tone. Ryomou and Saji are then met with a young Ryofu, who leaves with Saji, which susbsequently is the first day she met Ryofu. Ryomou is then seen, in current time, standing over a revived Ryofu, who has some how forgotten who she was. Hakufu is then seen rushing to the top of Nanyo roof, where she has lunch with her newly found little sister, Chubou, where Hakufu mentions her mom. Hakufu then tries to enjoy her lunch, but is then stopped by a crow, who takes it and flies away, with Hakufu in pursuit of it. Koukin and Chubou are then left, at the roof, where they are joined by Gakushuu, who tells them that Ryomou didn't showed up to school. Ryomou is then seen yelling at Ryofu, angered at the fact that Ryofu had lost her memory. She asks if Ryofu had also forgotten if she was a fighter, which she wasn't able to remember either. Ryomou then remembers her training with the trainer, who is works for Saji's family, stating that Saji was ten times stronger then him. Ryomou then walks around, and accidentally finds Ryofu and Saji making out. When Saji leaves, and Ryofu, who had already noticed Ryomou's presence, begins a fight with Ryomou, after stating that she was just a toy to Saji who wanted to kill Toutaku. Ryofu then starts to cough up blood, and then asks Ryomou for a favor, although it is not stated. Joining back to the current time, Ryomou tells a memory lost Ryofu that she had died, after fighting Toutaku. She then picks up the phone and leaves, only to find Ryofu had disappeared. She tries to run after her, but is stopped by a picture, which mysteriously showed up out of nowhere, showing a picture of both Ryomou and Saji. Saji is then seen outside the house noticing Ryofu running passed him. Ryofu then seen at the park, where she remembers what Ryomou had said, "You died", stating that she should be dead, if that was true. Then Hakufu appears in the park, still chasing after the crow, where Ryofu accidentaly uses her Ki blast, to scare the Crow into dropping Hakufu's lunch. Hakufu and Ryofu then have lunch togeather, where Hakufu is told by Ryofu that she lost her memories. Hakufu states that she isn't able to remember anyone, which is why she can't remember, having already met Hakufu. They finish their lunch, and Ryofu says thank you. They are then joined by Chubou and Koukin, and Koukin states that, this person is possibly Ryofu, deducing that her uniform was that of Rakuyo highschool, although he drops his train of thought after remembering Ryofu had died. Ryofu then confirms it, although she is sadden by the fact that she is unsure of what she is, alive or dead. She is then encouraged by Chubou words, stating that she is what she is, alive. Hakufu then initially wants to take Ryofu to doctor Kara, but she stops, and decides to take Ryofu to Karaoke, after seeing it was half off. Koukin decides to take them, as they are already late for class, and Chubou didn't know what Karaoke was. Ryomou is then seen being told, by the mysterious girl in the hood, where to go, to find the person she was looking for. Hakufu's group is then seen in the Karaoke where, Koukin figures out that Chubou is the exact opposite of her sister Hakufu. Chubou then agrees to sing Karaoke if Koukin sings with her. Hakufu then decides to sing with Ryofu, and hums a song, which Ryofu remembers, during a date she had, with Saji, who originally hummed. They then sing, where Ryomou stands outside at the door, remembering her first fight with Ryofu. Ryofu easily defeats her with a technique. Ryofu, then makes Ryomou to promise to become stronger, she then tells her that she changed her fate. Ryomou, in current time, then enters the room, where she gives Ryofu a hug, and tells her, that she decides what to do with her life. Ryofu then hugs her back. Characters Returning Characters * Hakufu Sonsaku * Koukin Shuuyu * Chubou Sonken * Gakushuu * Shimei Ryomou * Ryofu * Genpou Saji * Genpou Saji (real) New Characters * Shisonzui Navigation Category:Ikkitousen: Great Guardians Episodes Category:Episodes